1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for managing received calls. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to a computer implemented method, an apparatus, and a computer usable program product for automatic prioritization of received calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated telephone systems present a convenient means to direct a caller to an operator who is most capable of assisting the caller. These automated telephone systems are implemented to maximize an operator's efficiency by directing only relevant calls to the operator and by minimizing the amount of idle time between callers.
Idle time refers to the period of time when an operator is waiting to assist a caller. Idle time between callers is minimized by requiring the callers to wait in a call queue so that once the operator has spoken with one caller, the operator can proceed immediately to the next caller in the queue. However, use of automated telephone systems often requires a caller to spend substantial amounts of time navigating a pre-recorded audio menu utilizing telephone buttons to select menu options and waiting in the call queue to speak with an operator.
In some instances, the caller may be prematurely disconnected from the automated telephone system after having spent a substantial amount of time navigating the different menu options and waiting in the call queue to speak with an operator. Once disconnected, the caller is often required to call back and to repeat the entire process of navigating menu options and waiting again at the back of the call queue in order to speak with an operator. The caller is required to invest even more time than usual to complete the desired transaction which causes understandable frustration and caller dissatisfaction.
A call may be prematurely disconnected because the caller or operator purposefully or inadvertently hangs up before the call is complete. Additionally, a call can be prematurely disconnected because a caller using a cellular telephone, for example, travels outside a service area, drives a car through a tunnel, if the network simply drops the call, interference results in a distorted reception, a battery operated phone runs out of power, a glitch in the automated telephone system disconnects the caller, or any other occurrence that may cause premature termination of the call.
One currently used method for addressing this problem involves the use of a call center that stores an identifier of a caller in a database. The call center uses the identifier, which may be a phone number or other unique number, in order to maintain the caller's position in a queue without actually requiring the caller to remain on the phone. Thereafter, if the first call is prematurely disconnected, then the caller can call back and reassume the position in the call queue so long as the caller calls back within a certain time frame.
In another currently used method, a caller who is prematurely disconnected from an automated telephone system can be directed back to a specific agent after an original call is purposefully or inadvertently disconnected. In this method, the caller and agent can be reconnected by referencing a call record containing a unique caller identifier, such as a telephone number, and a unique operator identifier, such as an employee identification number.
However, current solutions do not facilitate the detection of errors in the automated telephone system or identify potentially problematic operators that may be the cause of the prematurely disconnected calls.